Izumi Aizawa
by Normandy1998
Summary: Aizawa never expected to fall in love or become a dad. Aizawa has a baby girl named Izumi Aizawa, shenanigans ensue as he raises the bundle of joy as she trains to become a pro-hero just like her dad.
1. Chapter 1

Aizawa journey into the hero course while to some seemed short. It took a great deal of blood, sweat, and tears. After placing in the top four of the UA sports festival, Aizawa soon found himself fast-tracked into the hero course. His plan had succeeded after he realized the entrance exams were more in favor of flashy quirks that did a lot of damage, there was just one part of his planned he failed to consider, two of his new classmates. Hizashi Yamada and Nemuri Kayama.

The two took an interest in him since the second he had walked into the class. He didn't know why and frankly, he didn't care. Sadly, the two weren't listening to was in the middle of packing up his books when Yamada came over, that stupid grin still plastered on his face.

"Hey, Shota!" Said blonde felt the need to yell, earning a glare from the other.

"What do you want?"

Pouting a little from the grumpy tone, the blonde smiles wide once more "Well me and Nemuri we-"

"For the fifth time, I'm not interested in stupid karaoke" the blackette groans, shoving more items into his bag.

"Oh, come on!" The blonde whines laying across the table, "It'll be fun; besides what better thing could you be up to" he pesters as the annoyed boy pulls his arm out from the loud trap.

"Nothing that concerns you," Aizawa said as he finished putting away the last of his books "I'm busy anyway."Making his way to the front gate, Aizawa could feel the stares he was getting from his other classmates. Some seemed to be intrigued at the general ed student who made it into the hero course, most though were cold and uncaring due to his weird quirk. Shota had gotten used to this due to the nature of his quirk, hell his own family gave him weird looks from time to time. Only one person didn't give him those strange looks….

"Hey, Shota!"And here she is.

"Hey Inko," Aizawa said with a usual bored tone, this just made Inko pout at him"And here I was hoping you be happier, Mr. Serious" her green hair swaying a bit in the his eyes, the taller one sighs, "Let's just say the hero department, idiots are a lot louder and annoying than general."Tilting her head, Inko asks, "How?"

"Well….," he trails off, only to have someone yell before he could continue.

"I KNEW IT!" The loudmouth followed him. Aizawa throws his head into his hands, groaning."Awww, Shota has a girlfriend, and she's cute!" Nemuri comments circling Inko. Inko, on the other hand, is putting tomatoes to shame everywhere. Shaking her head Inko leans closer to the only one she knows, whispering."Ugh, Shota who are these people?" Barely lifting his head from its hiding spot her tells her in the most defeated voice, she's ever heard.

"These are the idiots I was trying to tell you about."Pausing a moment to take a closer look at the pair who joined them, she brightens, "Oh I remember you guys from the sports festival, your quirk lets you unleash power soundwaves. Tell me, does it cause damage to your vocal cords if you overuse your quirk or your hearing?"Inko then turned to the other female "Your quirk allows you to release a potent sleeping gas! I noticed how it seemed to work much faster on the boys you faced than the girls."I loved both your performances at the sports festival" Inko beamed at the two confused heroes in training

'How did she figure out my quirk so quickly" they both thought

Aizawa sighs "Yamada, Nemuri. This is Inko Midoriya. She's a girl from my old class. She's also one of the biggest hero otakus alive.""Not one of," She holds her head up with a proud smile, "The number 1 hero otaku. I love heroes and quirks, but I mostly love their quirks." She gives a slight laugh after correcting her friend.

"So if you love heroes so much, why not become one?" Yamada asked

"Well I'm more of a fan; besides I'm more into the heroes' quirks and how they use them"

"I can see why you came to UA then."

"Well, your half right, UA is well known for its great hero course, but its general ed department is one of the best in the country, so I get a good education and see some amazing quirks."Before Aizawa knew what was going on, Inko and Nemuri started talking up a storm, and soon the four of them left UA together, Yamada laughing at how Aizawa ended up coming to karaoke after all.

'This group won't last long…. right?' Aizawa thought

* * *

"Shota, move closer to Inko," Nemuri said as she was prepping the time on the camera "We need to get this perfect"

"Why it's just a picture?"

"It's not just a picture! It's our graduation picture" Nemuri screeched "Besides when you two love birds finally have kids, we need to show them this" Nemuri said while looking at Aizawa and a blushing Inko.

Aizawa just let out an exhausted sigh "I told you we shouldn't have told them we were dating" he said to Inko

"And I told you I can tell my best friend whatever I want, besides she did catch us on our date, what else was I supposed to do."

"Lie through your teeth."

Maybe if she hadn't seen us at the exact moment you decided to kiss me."Yamada could feel a heated argument about to erupt between Aizawa and Inko. He was quick to help Nemuri with the camera, as a means to stop the argument before it could start. Thanks to his help, Nemuri had finally got the camera timer set. They ran back to Inko and Aizawa before the camera timer ran out.

Just before the camera took the picture, Inko was quick to kiss Aizawa on the cheek, this sudden show of affection made him blush like crazy, and to his dismay, it was then the camera took the picture.

Aizawa was quick to give Inko a death glare, but this just caused her to laugh as he was still blushing like crazy.

"you devil woman."

"Well what you expect, one of us needs to bring the romance to this relationship, and if it was up to you, we still be just hand-holding."

Their conversation was interrupted when they heard Nemuri and Yamada laughing their heads off at Aizawa blushing face in the picture, the two were trying their best to talk, but the laughter made it almost impossible.

"Hahahaha...haha. Oh god... that's pure comedy gold" Yamada wheezes losing air, laughter not stopping."Hahaha...hah. I'm...so keeping…. this"

"You'll delete that or else!" Shota growls, quirk active.

"Hahaha.. oh.n-no way Shota, this is going in my personal collection" Nemuri said as she regained her composure.

The group of friends, minus one angry blackette, laugh at the picture. Soon after the four left to continue their celebration of graduating from UA and entering adulthood.

* * *

Looks can sometimes be deceiving, that's what Aizawa thought as he watched the early morning news.

It was covering a villain attack that took place late last night. It seemed the group had been caught but not before multiple civilians were caught up in the fighting between the heroes and most people see him, they tend to jump on the idea he's a lazy bum, granted they weren't wrong, his unkempt look did seem to back up this idea. Most people wouldn't believe he was a pro-hero. It makes sense due to his approach in his heroes like All Might and Endeavour where they go big and flashy with their work, Aizawa preferred a more effective method of stealth and tactics, instead of brute force and ignorance. While it didn't get him the fame and fortune that the top heroes had, he had become a well-respected hero due to his tactics and use of his peculiar quirk.

It had been one of the reasons he was asked to teach at UA a few years after he graduated.

Well after a particular someone "persuaded" him to take the job.

Looking to the clock, he realized if he wanted to get to UA on time, he needed to start getting ready now. Shuffling to the bathroom, a quick shower and a change into his hero costume later he was ready, now it was time to get his little "partner in napping" ready, as Nemuri put it.

Making his way down the hall, Aizawa stopped outside the room across from his own. On the door, there was a kitten themed sign saying Izumi, quietly he opened the door and made his way to crib in the corner of the room. Looking into the crib he saw his eight-month-old daughter sleeping soundly, cuddling into her mini All Might plushie, this was also something no one expected, Aizawa, a father.

Looking to the table near Izumi's crib, Aizawa saw the two photos that Yamada brought over a few months ago, the first one was on Aizawa's first day in the hero course day, the picture had Nemuri on the right, Yamada on the left and in the middle was Aizawa and Izumi's mother, Inko Midoriya.

The second picture was of Aizawa, Inko, and Izumi when they had their first family trip when Izumi was four months old, the mother and daughter were giggling as Aizawa was scowling. Due to the fact, Inko had drawn cat whiskers on his face after he fell asleep on the ride there. But while the photo brought back good memories, it also brought back bad memories, as it was also the last photo Aizawa had of Inko.

Inko had been killed a few months ago, the loss still weighed heavy on Aizawa, losing the mother of your child can do that. Inko had gone out to stock up on baby supplies. She was unfortunately caught up in a villain attack. The bastard had decided to start a fight with a few pro heroes, and sadly, Inko caught his attention. He wasn't told much about the guy, except that he had a strength-based quirk and how Inko had been able to rip the guy's eyelids out.

What pissed Aizawa off more was, only a few days after Inko was buried. Her parents had decided to come and see Aizawa. But not to see how he was coping, oh no. they wanted to take Izumi, stating that Aizawa didn't have the skills or funds to care and raise Izumi. He knew Inko parents had never liked him, even from day one he could tell. His rage at that moment couldn't measure, but before he acted. Nemuri and Yamada said they help raise Izumi, only for the rest of the UA staff to back this up. Hell Nezu said he be Aizawa lawyer. This made Inko parents once again disappear.

It was then Aizawa noticed, Izumi starts to squirm in her crib, even though she mainly took after Inko in the looks department, she definitely acquired her father's love for sleep.

"Morning kiddo time to get up" Izumi just seemed to try and go back asleep "you're not getting off that easy, if I got to deal with those two crazies then so do you," Aizawa said as he lifted Izumi out her crib with no trouble.

After picking up Izumi, Aizawa was quick to grab her all might plushie to help keep her calm and to stop her from crying. Aizawa couldn't figure how his daughter had built such an attachment the toy but thought the toy's smile made her feel safe when her dad or family wasn't around.

After walking through to the kitchen, Aizawa set Izumi in her high chair with her all might plushie, while he went to get her breakfast. After grabbing the baby food, Aizawa turned to see Izumi chewing on one of the all might plushie's two large strands of hair, Aizawa had to admit it was pretty cute. But he knew Izumi needed her breakfast and a toy wasn't exactly a good idea for breakfast

"No, all might not on the menu, it's mushy peas and carrots," He said as he holds out the spoon with the food.

Izumi soon stops nibbling on her toy and is quick to eat the baby food presented to her. But shortly after finishing her breakfast, she was back to nibbling on her toy again, Aizawa just sighed and made a mental note to get the toy cleaned later.

After breakfast, Aizawa got Izumi cleaned up and dressed for the day, seeing that he was running late. Aizawa quickly grabbed Izumi's travel bag from her room. He made sure it had all the stuff Izumi may have needed in case anything happened, he laughed how Inko basically drilled it into his head what the bag should have.

After doing a final check to make sure he had everything, Aizawa looked to Izumi, who was currently being held in the stroller but that didn't stop her from trying to go back to sleep.

"Well, kiddo, let's see how crazy your aunt and uncle are today."


	2. Chapter 2

The train ride to UA was thankfully peaceful. Usually, Aizawa has to deal with a packed train on the way to UA. It was especially tricky when you had a pram with an infant trying to sleep. He had lost track the number of times he had people cooing at Izumi. Aizawa chuckled as he remembered the time another baby tried to steal Izumi toy, she somehow kicked the baby away from her.

* * *

Once getting off the train, Aizawa made his way to UA, thankfully it wasn't far from the station. After arriving Aizawa went straight for the staff room, he ran into a few students. Most seemed to be more interested in Izumi. Aizawa didn't seem the harm in this, as most of the UA students knew him and knew to be careful around Izumi. After dealing with a few of his students, Aizawa finally reached the staff room. When he opened the door, he noticed that most of the staff had already arrived.

"Morning," He said as he entered into the staffroom, the first to look up from their paperwork was Nemuri. Who bolted out of her seat and immediately was crouching in front of the pram.

"Morning, Izumi... how's my little niece doing today?" Midnight asked while cooing at Izumi. The baby replied with the usual gurgles and babble. This gave Midnight what she dubbed a 'cuteness overload.'

A part of Aizawa questioned why Inko had made Nemuri Izumi aunt, but he knew that wouldn't stop either of them when they decided this.

"Oh, how you doing Shota?" Nemuri asked, finally taking her attention off the infant.

"Classic Nemuri," Aizawa said in his usual tired way "More interested in my daughter than me."

"Well, can you blame me. Izumi is a bundle of cuteness that almost seems otherworldly, and then there's you. Your irritable, moody, always annoyed..." Midnight continued to name off all of Aizawa faults to the point. He was questioning why he hadn't sent her flying.

But soon another annoyance appeared

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. How's the little listener this morning?" Yamada asked his niece, who just replied with a few giggles and clapping her hands. His attention turned to Aizawa

"Hey, how you are doing today Aizawa?!" he asked

"The school day hasn't even started, and I want to send you two flying, what do you think?" Aizawa groaned at the pair of nascence's

"Oh, he's same as usual," The pair said at the same time, even Izumi clapped her hand at their statement as if agreeing with them. Before he could go at the pair, he heard someone laughing behind him. Turning he saw Nezu, the principal of UA aka his boss, holding in a laugh.

"My my, it seems our staff room is filled with the same energy as it is every morning," Nezu said after he stopped laughing. He then strolled in front of the pram to greet Izumi who he had called UA Baby Bunny.

"Good morning, little Izumi, how are you" Nezu asked in his same cheerful tone, only to have Izumi grab his nose and giggle at the creature like every morning "Well, it's good to see she's as cheerful as normal" Nezu said in a distorted tone, thanks to Izumi grabbing his nose

"Izumi, stop that, it's rude."

"It's not an issue Aizawa, children will be children, besides I have to admit, I can see why it's funny" Nezu replied in a cheerful tone

Soon after getting Izumi to let go of Nezu, Aizawa walked over to his desk and placed Izumi in her little playpen. She was quick to play with her small selection of toy, all of which were given to her by Aizawa students.

Soon Yamada sat back down at his desk, which "somehow" was the one next to Aizawa, before getting to work though he quickly pulled out his phone and looked at Izumi, he quickly took a pic of Izumi who noticed this and smiled as the picture was taken

"Perfect pic as usual little listener" Yamada gave Izumi a thumbs up at giving him another great pic

"You people are too obsessed with her. You know that, right?"

"HEY, you're the one who brings her in every day," Yamada said then something dawned on him "…actually that brings up a good point, why don't you hire a babysitter to take care of her while you're at work?"

"yeah, hire a completely random stranger to look after my house and infant daughter. Whoever it be likely to give Izumi any care and rob me blind. Besides at least here I know she's safe and in a somewhat good environment."

The pair got two work, they had an hour to get some work done before classes started, a couple more of the teachers came to see how Izumi was doing. Aizawa still found it funny how his baby girl had everyone in the UA staff wrapped around her little finger thanks to her cuteness. Granted sometimes it caused an issue with a particular pro.

"Nemuri put Izumi back in the playpen," Aizawa said without taking his eyes off his computer. Indeed, Nemuri was in the middle of trying to covertly sneak Izumi out her playpen.

"Oh come on, how did you know what I was doing?" Nemuri screeched at Aizawa

"It's you, besides classes are about to start so you were planning on taking Izumi to class today, am I wrong?" the blackette asked

Nemuri put Izumi back into her playpen and walked off to her class while muttering curse you to Aizawa under her breathe. Yamada was next to get up and leave

"Well good luck with today oh" he then turned to Izumi "Keep an eye on your dad and make sure he doesn't expel anyone else today," the blonde asked the baby, Izumi just nodded at her uncle's request.

"As if I would"

"You remember you hold the record for expelling the most students in UA. Heck didn't you expel a student because he made Izumi cry once?" Aizawa just rolled his eyes at the blonde while, Izumi just giggled at this.

Yamada left the two Aizawa's alone in the staff room. After Shota finished the last of his paperwork, he grabbed his iconic yellow sleeping bag and Izumi. The latter of which had gone back to nibbling on her All Might plushie

"Why do I get the feeling if you met All Might, you try that," Aizawa asked his little girl who just continued to nibble the plushie "Well come on Izumi, we got another day of dealing with annoying brats who think they know everything. What you think, give them a surprise pop quiz or quirk assessment?" Izumi stopped her little nibble attack on her plushie and looked up to her dad.

"Bhah bhah."

"Quirk test it is" Aizawa replied while ruffling his little girl's curls, which just caused the baby to laugh even more than usual.

* * *

**A/N: Ok first I have to say WOW, I never expected a fic like this to BOOM so much without it being a collab with another fic writer who had a large fanbase. Thank you so much for all the support you have given and words of encouragement and know I will be working hard to improve my writing to give you a better-written story, also will say this, I have plans for the future of this fic. I tell you but as a famous time traveler once said spoilers.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Now before we start the chapter, I like to bring up an important issue, a week ago I received not one, not two but six messages in the span of 48hrs, all asking where Izumi Aizawa chapter 3 is, some even asking if the fic was dead. But what annoyed me the most was one reader asking if I was done with Izumi, if he could have it.**

**Words could not describe the anger I felt at that moment.**

**Fic writing is not my job, it's a hobby, the second it becomes a job it loses all the fun. I have work, a social life, other fics in development and friends that i love to spend time with. Now if I had stated a fic was discontinued I wouldn't have an issue with that request but this was only after a MONTH! That's just uncalled for.**

**In short, I understand why people get impatient with fic writers taking so long to write a new chapter but remember we aren't paid to do this, we do it out of our love of the series we write about. I will continue Izumi Aizawa and my other fics but they will be posted when I feel they're good enough, but if i'm dealing with constant questions on when the next chapter will come out, it'll just put me off writing that chapter.**

**I hope you enjoy Izumi Aizawa chapter 3**

* * *

Aizawa had known Nezu for a few years, in those years of knowing him, Aizawa could only remember three times he had seen Nezu worried about anything. Hell, it was so rare Aizawa thought Nezu had a future sight quirk similar to Nighteye and used it always to keep one step ahead of everything. Today wasn't that day as he watched the animal scurry through the teachers' lounge mumbling to himself on what needed to be done and organized.

After watching this for a few minutes, the erasure quirk teacher spoke up

"So what's the matter Nezu? Another student break something expensive" he asked as Nezu walked past him

Nezu sighted, as he continued to work "I wish Aizawa, I have a meeting with a few of the top heroes later today regarding a few incidents as of late, and sadly the paperwork hasn't been finished thanks to an error with the computer."

"So who will be gracing our halls today," Aizawa asked his usual sarcastic tone.

"Just a few of the top heroes, All Might, Endeavour, Crimson Riot and a few others" Nezu replied, with Aizawa letting out an irritated sigh at the mention of the Number Two Hero.

'Great that burning pile of trash is here' Aizawa thought 'seriously how is that idiot still in the top 10? He causes more problems than he solves and his temper is borderline uncontrollable.'

"I know your hatred for Endeavour is understandable Aizawa but..." before Nezu could finish though Aizawa butted in.

"My little "hatred" for the number two hero is logical, he's a walking time bomb, and I got money he's got secrets in his private life. Just keep him away from Izumi, and there won't be a problem" Aizawa said as he looked to his little girl who was playing peek a boo with Nemuri, the pair of which wouldn't stop giggling.

Seeing Aizawa refusing to back down or change his opinion, Nezu let out a sigh as he grabbed the last of the papers he needed and made his way to the door, "Understandable, I would hate to see Izumi hurt in any way as well, just please act professional if you see him" Nezu said as he left the teachers' lounge.

Aizawa heart sank a little after seeing Nezu leave, 'I think I may of overdone it, I know he doesn't like Endeavour either, but he's still able to keep his composure when talking about him' Aizawa made a mental note to apologize to Nezu at the end of the day.

After a few minutes, Aizawa had finished grading the last of his students' papers, after doing so, he made his way over to Izumi and Nemuri

"Peek a boo, I see you! Peek a boo, I see you!" Midnight cheered as she continued to play with Izumi, said infant was having a blast, judging from her constant stream of laughter.

When Midnight went to cover her eyes again, Aizawa had an idea and was quick to enact it. He quickly and quietly picked up Izumi just before Midnight could open her eyes again and stood behind the R rated heroine.

"Peek-a-boo?" opening her eyes Nemuri is surprised to find the infant is missing. Before she knew it though, she felt something patting her head, turning Nemuri sees her little niece being cradled in Aizawa arms "Phew for a moment I thought I lost Izumi for a second" she sighed in relief

"Yeah well, playtimes over. It's time for little miss trouble nap," Aizawa said as he took Izumi back to her playpen. All the while, Nemuri was pouting at Aizawa for cutting her time with Izumi short. Once putting her in the playpen Izumi was quick to fall asleep, Aizawa was happy that his little girl had acquired his love of naps over Inko's constant energy. He left the toddler be and soon followed in her example, pulling out his sleeping bag, the erasure hero decided to try and get a nap before lunch was over.

* * *

All Might couldn't help but feel nostalgic walking the halls of UA once more. It felt like it was just yesterday when he was barely able to control his quirk. He had decided to arrive a couple of hours early to the meeting with the other pro heroes so that he could explore his old school. He soon found himself outside the UA teachers' lounge and decided to meet the teachers, to see if any of his former teachers were still teaching the next generation of heroes.

"**I AM HERE!, Coming through the door like a normal person!" **All Might cheered as he made his dramatic entrance into the UA teachers' lounge. The Number One Hero was used to hearing cheers whenever he made a dramatic entrance, but this time...

As soon as All Might had made his entrance, the shrieks of a baby echoed throughout the teachers' lounge. Before All Might could process what was happening, he suddenly found himself restrained by a white cloth and was kicked to the ground.

When he looked up to see who had jumped him, he saw Eraserhead and Present Mic looming over the Number One Hero, with what only could be described as one of the most powerful death stares he had ever received in his entire career as a pro hero. He then spotted Midnight behind the two heroes, rocking a crying baby girl as she attempted to calm the baby down.

"Shhh don't worry Izumi, aunty Nemuri is here" The R rated heroine continued to rock Izumi back and forth, in an attempt to calm the scared infant a bit faster, Nemuri looked for Izumi plushie. But she couldn't find it in her playpen "Aizawa, where'd you put Izumi toy, it's not here."

"It should be in there, check again" Aizawa replied

Nemuri continued to look through the playpen but couldn't find the toy "I looked, it's not here, where did it go?"

"Ugh guys, I found it..." Mic chimed in, the two of them looked to see that Izumi All Might plushie had been left by the door and when All Might had made his entrance, he had stepped on it.

Mic picked up the plushie. He then saw the damage the Number One Hero had caused, the plushie's right arm had been ripped off, along with the right eye popping out.

All Might's attention was taken off the two girls when his binds seem to get much stronger, looking up he saw the Erasure hero gripping his scarf almost like a vice grip. The area around Aizawa darkened, and All Might could feel the intent to kill radiating from Aizawa

That's when All Might Knew He REALLY fucked up

"Ah I didn't know there would be a sleeping baby" All Might preached, but Aizawa didn't seem to care as he tightened his grip even further

"And Yet you yell your intro that can be heard 3 BLOCKS Away?!"

"I didn't know I was that loud" All Might protested

"Cause no one wants to tell the Number One Hero they're doing something wrong" Aizawa stated, Mic deciding to help his best friend and give the Number One hero a taste of his own medicine, takes off his signature headphones and put them on All Might. leaving the man confused until Mic pressed a button on his phone.

The sheer volume of the song playing through the headphones, made All Might feel like his eardrums were about to burst at any moment. His punishment ended, however, when the door of the teachers' lounge opened, revealing Nezu.

Nezu upon entering the room, sees All might squirming on the ground at his feet. Looking up, he sees Izumi, crying her sweet little eyes out. 'And here I thought Endeavour would be a problem' Nezu thought as he watched All Might squirm on the floor.

"Can someone please explain why Aizawa has All Might tied up?"

Aizawa just looked to Nezu with the same glare he was giving All Might, "He brought this on himself."

Before Nezu could respond, Mic scrambled to the principal "Aizawa just being protective. All Might made a dramatic entrance that startled Izumi."

"He also ruined Izumi favorite toy" Nemuri stated after she had finally got Izumi to calm down a fair bit. Nezu let out an irritated sigh. He should have known something like this would have happened given All Might love of making a grand entrance.

It took a while, but Nezu was able to get Aizawa to cease his torture of All Might, soon after the three teachers and Izumi left the teachers' lounge to get back to their classes.

"I apologize for that, I should have informed you beforehand about any possible issues," Nezu said as he sipped his tea, after getting All Might free of Aizawa scarf, the pair soon headed to Nezu office. Nezu was enjoying his tea, while All Might seemed not focused on his cup

"It's not your fault Nezu. I should have been more professional about my behavior. But why is there a baby in UA?" All Might asked as UA ad never been known to run any day-care program.

The mouse, dog or bear mood seemed to brighten at the mention of Izumi "That's Aizawa daughter, Izumi. She's here every day. It's funny how the entire UA staff have become like a family to Izumi. I can recall many times she's helped improve the mood with the staff" Nezu chuckled thinking back on those memories.

"What about the girl's mother, couldn't she look after Izumi?" when All Might asked that question, Nezu laughter seemed to die at that moment.

"That...is not possible, sadly" this just raised more question, making All Might even more curious.

"Why? Did she abandon Aizawa with Izumi?"

"No... she was killed in a villain attack."

"Oh, I'm sorry, it must have been horrible for Aizawa and Izumi." All Might felt regretful probing Nezu for this information "Well it explains why Aizawa is so protective of Izumi, but he seemed to truly lose it when he saw Izumi toy broken."

"It's Izumi favorite toy and the last thing Inko gave Izumi. It holds a special place in both of their hearts. But let's not wallow in bad memories since your here early, I think it is best that we cover a few things before the others arrive" Nezu shift in tone seemed almost masterful, he went over the topics of the meeting. But while All Might on the surface appeared to follow the conversation, in the back of his head, he couldn't help but feel regret for ruining Izumi toy.

* * *

Aizawa usually loved his free time at UA, it usually meant he could get a nap or play a bit with Izumi, but others seem to be against him today. He was working through a mountain of paperwork, all based around his new batch of students.

'This is exhausting' he thought

Looking next to his desk, Aizawa saw as Izumi was playing with her "fixed" All Might plushie, Nemuri had tried her best to patch the plushie up, but the damage was too severe for a novice to fix. The right arm was severely restuffed with the bits of fluff the three had been able to find. It also had a massive stitch mark right across the right side of the plushie. The most off-putting though was how the plushie only had one eye. No one had found the missing eye after a whole week of searching.

Izumi also seemed to be affected by this, as Aizawa swears he remembers Izumi being scared by the plushie when Nemuri gave it back to her. The baby was also less keen to play with as she once was, Aizawa swore he get back at All Might for causing this to happen.

"S'cuse me" Aizawa was so caught up in his thoughts, he failed to notice the hero he was planning to get back at, open the UA teachers' lounge door.

"What do you want?" Aizawa tone letting All Might know he wasn't wanted here.

"I just wanted to apologize for last week. I should have been more professional about my entrance" All Might bow his head to the erasure hero, "I wish to make up for startling little Izumi and ruining her toy."

"How then, with the state you left it in, it takes an expert to fix that plushie, and unlike you or the other top heroes I don't have the money to spend on that, no matter how dear it is to Izumi."

"I already got in contact with an expert actually" All Might's remark shook Aizawa, "He said it cost a fair amount, but the toy would look like it just came off the line and as a way to further make up for it, I'll pay for the repairs out my wallet." All Might bow his head again.

Aizawa was in a state of shock, All Might, The Number One Hero was bowing right in front of him, not only asking for forgiveness but willing to dip into his wallet to fix Izumi toy. To say Aizawa wasn't speechless would be an understatement

"W-well if y-you insist then sure, but how long would it take?"

"He said depending on the damage it would take at most six hours" All Might peered over to Izumi and saw the state he left her toy in, but not before noticing how the infant was pouting at him rather upset. He defiantly saw the resemblance between the father and daughter.

'It seems good but Izumi, even though she's a little scared of it. Will still need her All Might plushie, what could reply….' That was when a light went off in Aizawa head. "You said you do anything to make up for it, right?"

"Of course" the second All Might said that what only could be described as a sinister smile stretched across Aizawa face.

"Good because I have something you can do."

The next day went down in UA history as what people could only describe as an adorable sight to behold. All Might acting as a replacement for Izumi toy as it was being repaired. Midnight had been sure to get a stack of pics of the two of them together, the most precious of which is Izumi trying to nibble on All Might's hair but was sadly unable too.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that chapter, it was really fun to write and I'm happy to have included All Might, the only question is, will he return? only time will tell. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a couple of months since All Might repaired Izumi plushie. True to his word, the toy looked like it had just rolled off the assembly line, the second the toy came back, Izumi was back to hugging the stuffing out of it and nibbling its hair. Unfortunately for Aizawa, his plan to embarrass the Number One Hero backfired.

While he had been able to get plenty of embarrassing pics of the Number One Hero, it seems All Might had fallen victim to Izumi cuteness like the UA staff had when Izumi was born. All Might had made several visits to UA, mostly to play with Izumi or to bring her a new toy.

Aizawa had just gotten back from dealing with another set of irritated parents of a student he expelled from UA a couple of weeks back. Like usual, his reason just made them scream louder and how unfair it was.

'I need a nap,' he thought as he reached the teachers' lounge door.

When he opened the door, he was met with the sight of Mic trying to coax Izumi to crawl to him, said baby just sat not moving an inch. Upon noticing her father having entered the room, Izumi started crawling to him.

"Aw, come on! I've been trying for two hours!" Mic complained

"She recognized I wasn't going to harass her" Aizawa fired back

As they look back, they notice she isn't crawling as both assumed but slowly and surely taking steps towards the tired parent

She slips and falls over

As Mic was about to approach, Aizawa stops him with a hand wave acknowledging a firm resolve, which honestly looked kind of odd in his daughter's eyes as she carefully got back on her feet and continued her trial of walking five feet. When Izumi finally reached her dad, she was quickly scooped up by the man.

"Great job sweetie," the proud father chuckled, Izumi just giggled like usual till she started to yawn. Aizawa just rocked Izumi till she fell asleep in his arms, he looked up to see Mic basically in tears.

"Don't tell me you're that hung up on her picking me over you," Aizawa complained, Mic wiped away the tears with his jacket's sleeves.

"I-it's not t-that" He wheezed. "I just can't believe she's only ten months old, and she already walks!" Mic cheered at his niece's new milestone. Aizawa just chuckled as he continued to rock his little girl.

"Well I'm going for a nap, if another parent come to complain about my methods, you know what to do" Aizawa said, Mic just gave him an over the top salute, Aizawa just rolled his eyes at his "friend's" over the top gesture, using the word friend in the broadest term possible. He put Izumi in her playpen for her nap, while he got into his sleeping bag.

* * *

It turns out luck wasn't on Aizawa side today; more parents had come in to complain about him expelling their children for "stupid" reasons. He knew this take most of the day. He also knew he needed someone to look after Izumi, sadly... there was only one candidate available

"You remember what I told you," Aizawa asked

"Of course, I do Shota, now let me hold my niece!" Nemuri cheered as she reached for Izumi, who was being held in her father's arms.

Aizawa was quite reluctant to leave Nemuri in charge of Izumi unsupervised. The last time he did, he came home to find Nemuri had flooded his apartment.

"What do you need to do?" he asked again

"Urgh fine…" Nemuri groaned, "First make sure Izumi gets her dinner, then give her a bath, and after a bit of free time, it's her bedtime."

"At 8 pm," Aizawa clarified. "And for the love of God, don't flood my apartment again."

"HEY! I apologized and paid for the repairs," Nemuri fired back. "Besides, it's not my fault I got distracted by Izumi being adorable with her rubber duck" Aizawa just groaned at Nemuri and her excuse for flooding his apartment. After going over the list for the third time, Aizawa handed Izumi over to Nemuri, who immediately brought the baby into a hug.

"Ok, then I'm off, time to deal with these headaches," Aizawa complained, but as soon as he started to leave, Izumi started to cry, causing the single father to stop in his tracks. Aizawa walked back and crouched to be at the same eye level as Izumi. "Don't worry sweetie, I'm only going to be gone for a few hours, I'll be there when you wake up in the morning" Aizawa reassured. Before leaving, he kissed Izumi's forehead, making the infant giggle, and her father smile as he left the room.

"So, you ready to have some fun with your auntie Nemuri," Nemuri asked looking at her niece, Izumi clapping her hands in response "That's good enough for me" Nemuri cheered

* * *

After getting back to Aizawa's place, Nemuri got to work on the list Aizawa gave her. She also figured out why Aizawa had Izumi bath straight after dinner, Izumi was a very messy eater, Nemuri questioned how much of the baby food Izumi actually ate. Thankfully giving Izumi a bath was much easier, granted this time Nemuri made sure to keep an eye the water when filling the bath. She wasn't about to flood the place again.

After cleaning Izumi up, Nemuri got Izumi into her new onesie. An All Might one that the Number One Hero had given to Izumi. Nemuri was starting to question if there wasn't anything the little Aizawa couldn't make adorable, especially when Izumi started playing with her All Might plushie.

Moving from the bathroom to the living room, Nemuri sat Izumi on her play-mat in front of the couch with her All Might plushie.

"So what you want to do," Nemuri asked her niece, Izumi just nibbled the plushie's hair "I'll take that as an up me then" Nemuri pondered what to do for a moment, till she remembered what Mic had informed her about earlier that day. Izumi's first steps.

Nemuri sat on her knees a couple of feet away from the mat, Izumi was most preoccupied with her All Might plushie.

"Izumi~ Come to Auntie Nemuri~" Nemuri cooed, Izumi just gave her a blank look as she nibbled her plushie. 'How can she look so much like Inko, but at the same time, look so much like Shota?' Nemuri questioned. She continued to try and coax Izumi for what seemed like forever to start walking to her, but Izumi seemed to be content with her toy. Nemuri, at that moment, formed forehead tick thanks to her annoyance.

"Fine! Be that way, enjoy your stupid plushie," Nemuri pouted. Retaliating, Izumi proceeded to launch her All Might plushie and bounced it off Midnight's head and caught the toy, too continue nibbling

Nemuri was left dumbfounded by Izumi feat. "First, your dad with his scarf floating in mid-air without the use of a quirk and now this," Nemuri questioned. 'What's with this family weird skills?' Nemuri thought. She sighed after a moment, "This is why I don't have kids; I just can't figure them out beyond a little comforting calm."

Izumi watches as her auntie seemed to get sadder by the second, her sunken expression confirming that, in baby's little mind, she knew one thing, her auntie looks better smiling.

While Nemuri continued to wallow in her feelings, Izumi slowly pushed her self off the ground till she was standing. Her legs were shaking, but Izumi took a step and then another and another, she slowly walked the couple feet between her and her intended target. Once she reached Nemuri crouched state, she let gravity take its course and fell onto Nemuri leg, hugging it with all the strength her little arms could give.

Nemuri was thrown out of her thoughts, when she suddenly something hit her leg, looking up she was in shock to see it was Izumi hugging her leg.

"Izumi…did you…. Just?" before Nemuri could finish, Izumi looked up and gave her a big smile. This caused the floodgates to open for Nemuri, and the R Rated Heroine cried her eyes out, she quickly scooped up Izumi and hugged her with all her might, but making sure not to hurt her. Izumi hugged back soon after, and the pair continued to laugh. After calming down and hugging Izumi some more, Nemuri put the little girl down on the couch. Quickly checking her phone, Nemuri realized she had a bit more time until Izumi bedtime, so she decided to see how Izumi was doing with her mental development.

"Wait here, Izumi~" Nemuri cooed, still on the cute high from Izumi walking just to hug her. "Auntie, just getting you a book for us to read."

Midnight made her way to Izumi's room and grabbed one of Izumi baby books from the bookshelf, this one being on animals. She made her way back to the couch when another idea popped into her head, she put the book onto the table next to the couch and picked up and Izumi and held the baby up in the air.

"Look out, villains. It's the cutest flying hero of them all time, Izumi Aizawa!" Nemuri cheered at the top of her voice. Izumi laughed and was clapping her little hands at her aunt's game, Nemuri walked around the apartment with Izumi up in the air, acting as if she was flying, Nemuri knew she never get tired hearing Izumi laugh.

After playing their little game for ten minutes and tiring herself out, Nemuri sat back down on the couch and put Izumi on her lag. She grabbed the book from the table and showed it to Izumi.

"Ok, then Izumi, can you tell which is the doggie?" Nemuri asked her niece, Izumi pointed to the dog "That's right, ok what about the birdie?" once again Izumi got it right "Very good sweetie, now what about the caterpillar?" this time though Izumi didn't point to the book but to a nearby picture of her dad.

"Hahahahahahahah, oh Izumi your right there" Nemuri wheezed, she continued to laugh at Izumi thinking her dad to be a caterpillar for a few minutes till she was able to calm herself "Ok, I think that's enough reading for now, how about we watch some TV till your bedtime." Grabbing the remote for the TV, Nemuri skimmed the channels till finding a kids' film for Izumi. The pair watched in silence till Nemuri noticed Izumi had fallen asleep, soon Nemuri was starting to feel the need for sleep. Also, she let out a yawn and adjusted herself on the couch.

"I think I'll get a quick power nap, then I'll put you to bed," Nemuri said as she continued to yawn.

* * *

It took longer than he expected, but Aizawa had finally been able to deal with the last set of parents complaining about his teaching style.

"What's wrong with these people" Aizawa complained "They should already know life's unfair, besides their kids expected an easy time when in the hero course," Aizawa said to himself as he made up the last set of stairs to his apartment. Opening the front door, Aizawa saw the light from the TV illuminate the hallway, walking to the living room Aizawa found not only was the TV still on but also Nemuri and Izumi were fast asleep on the couch

Nemuri was laid out on her back, while Izumi had fallen asleep on Nemuri chest, Aizawa let out a groan. "Well, at least she didn't flood the apartment," he mumbled as not to wake the pair. Realizing if he tried to move Izumi now, she would most defiantly start to cry, which in turn wake Nemuri and add to Aizawa already weakened mental tolerance of the day. He grabbed a nearby blanket and draped it over the two, making sure to bring it up, so Izumi was covered, without covering up her face. He kissed his little girl's forehead and made his way to his own bed for a well-earned rest.

* * *

**A/N: It took a while but the new chapter is finally here, thanks for all the messages with saying I should take my time with writing. Granted I understand the worry of fic writers up and leaving, but know if I ever abandon a fic I will inform my readers**

**Now I hope you liked Nemuri getting a bigger role in this chapter, it's fun writing her as a caring character and being best auntie to Izumi, something she'll keep throughout the fic. Also, I realized thanks to a reader but I forgot to mention but, the state of class 1a is the same. In this fic, the staff are a bit older, at least old enough so Izumi being Aizawa's daughter makes sense in the timeline, so yeah Izumi will be a member of the class 1a from the manga and anime, not an oc class.**

**Anyway thanks for reading, oh and keep an eye out, I got some new stuff in development, including the return of Dragon Heart. **


	5. Chapter 5

"I am here! I am here! I am here! I am here!" the toy went for the thousandth time in the last hour. Aizawa was starting to reach his breaking point, the toy wouldn't shut up, and Izumi couldn't stop hugging the damn thing.

All Might had dropped in unannounced to give Izumi another new toy, this time being an all-new All Might plushie that came with a voice box. Apparently, it was part of a new line up of All Might merch, but the single father couldn't care less as his sanity was being lost thanks to the toy.

"What do you think Aizawa, a great gift for Lil Izumi" All Might bellowed as he took a couple of photos of Izumi. However, All Might was met with a powerful glare from Aizawa.

"Just know, if it weren't for the fact that Izumi loves that toy, I would send it and you flying out my window" All might felt a shiver run up his spine, he knew Aizawa wasn't joking.

"We…ll, it's good she loves it, I was worried she wouldn't much care for it, be it thanks to the plushie she already has, but it seems to have gone better than I thought" The pair looked to see Izumi continuing to hug the stuffing out her new toy and then adding her favorite plushie to the hug-fest.

"I guess your right there," Aizawa groaned. All Might hung around the apartment for a while as he and Aizawa discussed a few new villains popping up, one of which seemed to be targeting heroes with families. After talking for an hour, All Might grabbed his duffle and bid his farewell to the underground hero before leaping away on the apartment's balcony.

"Finally some peace and quiet" Aizawa groaned, he felt ready for a nap, which reminded him Izumi was due one. "Ok, Izumi, time for your nap" But when Aizawa looked to Izumi's play-mat. The infant wasn't there; he spent the next ten minutes frantically looking around the apartment for his daughter, only to find nothing.

* * *

All Might had just landed on the roof an office building, when he felt his phone go off in his trousers, pulling out his phone he was surprised to see it was Aizawa calling him.

"Hey Aizawa, why the sudden call," All Might asked

"Check your bag."

"Huh, whatever for?"

"Just check the damn bag, Toshi!" Aizawa shouted. Faster than he could comprehend, All Might swung his duffle bag off his back, opening the said bag. Toshi was left speechless when he found Izumi in the bag.

'SHIT! Did I just kidnap a baby?!' All Might thought as his mind went crazy with what Aizawa would do to him. 'Making her cry was bad enough, what will he do to me now?' All Might was starting to sweat bullets at what Aizawa do to him.

"Bhah!" Izumi shouted, getting the attention of the Number One Hero. She just giggled at All Might shocked expression, a giggle that Aizawa heard over the phone.

"Thank god…" Aizawa breathed a sigh of relief over the phone. "I was panicking when I couldn't find her, can't believe she actually stowed away in your bag."

"Don't worry, Aizawa. I'll jump back immediately with Izumi."

"DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT!" Aizawa screamed through the phone. "That's too dangerous to do with a ten-month-old baby! Just get her back as soon and safely as possible, and if I see one news story about you doing hero work with Izumi. There will be hell to pay" All Might felt a chill run down his spine at that last comment.

The giant of the man looked back to Izumi and found she had somehow fallen asleep. 'How can you be so alike but so different from your father?' He questioned

* * *

Getting down from the building, All Might got out of his buffed up form. While he was still a giant of a man, he was a foot smaller than his hero persona. Granted, people would mistake him for All Might, but he knew how to handle them, a baby on the other hand….

Izumi was red in the face as she cried her little eyes, her cries made Toshi feel like a part of himself was dying. He tried everything with the baby, making faces, rocking her, even changing into his hero form to make Izumi know it was him, but this did nothing. Toshi was panicking, trying to figure out what was wrong.

'Curses, Izumi been crying for ten minutes, and nothing I do has no effect on her. She can't be hungry. I saw Aizawa feeding her only a little while before I left. What could I….. wait a second, if she was fed just a bit ago' confirming his suspicion, rather awkwardly Toshi sniffed Izumi 'Sweet lord that is foul!' Toshi screamed internally.

Thankfully for Toshi, he found a store that sold baby supplies nearby, he was able to convince the staff to let him use the restroom to change Izumi in private. After that, Toshi faced the worst challenge of them all, changing diapers. Let's say he has a newfound respect for people taking care of babies.

'Seriously, how did Nana handle it when she had her son? Then again, she had her husband at the time, and knowing her Torino was likely roped into it,' Toshi let out a chuckle at the idea of his former mentors having trouble changing a baby.

"Bhah, bhah, bhah," Izumi cheered from the baby carrier strapped to Toshi's chest.

"Glad to see someone's back to their usual self," Toshi chuckled. "Well don't worry Izumi, I'll get you home safe and sound, besides knowing your father. If I brought you back even with a spec of dirt on you, he hang my head on his wall," Izumi let out a chuckle at Toshi's statement about her dad. "You know, your dad told me you started walking, and Midnight can't stop going on about how you walked just to make her feel better. That's defiantly a fine accomplishment," Izumi giggled at Toshi's praise.

It just made Toshi all the more curious, was Izumi already that smart or were babies always this good at figuring out people's emotions. The pair continued on their way, till Toshi's phone went off with a news alert, pulling it out his pocket, it immediately jumped to the local news broadcast.

"And in other news, another hero was killed just yesterday by the villain Torment. That brings the total number of heroes killed by Torment to four, while to some that may seem like a small number compared to other villains, Torment has also caused several other heroes to administered to quote "lose their minds." The hero association and police force have failed to apprehend the villain as of yet. Hopefully, that's sooner rather than later." The male news reporter said

"Yes, well what's interesting about this villain, it seems that he is targeting heroes through family members. In the first case, the villain kidnaped the hero's wife and lured him into a trap, while with the latest victim, the villain targeted the hero's boyfriend. Hopefully, the heroes will be able to catch this villain before he or she takes another life." The female newscaster spoke

Toshi felt sick just hearing about the villain, the fact they targeted the heroes through their family was the lowest trick in the book, but he knew how effective it was. It was how All for one had been able to get to his mentor, he then heard Izumi blowing a raspberry at the TV as they continued to talk about the villain.

'Good to see a smart head on Eraser head's young one.' Toshi chuckled at Izumi's actions and continued down the streets.

* * *

A monstrous villain stomped through the streets. It's appearance being that of a minotaur, making itself known to all. The villain let out a roar that shattered all the nearby windows. The civilians were running for their lives, the heroes that first arrived on the scene we're dealt with rather quickly.

"That's right, run!" the villain roared. "Run like the weaklings that you are!" The villain let out another earth-shattering roar. "The police, the heroes, no one can stop the mighty, Asterius!"

"What do we do?" A civilian screamed

"What can we do" Another screamed

"Damnit, where are the reinforcements? We can't expect to take this thing down ourselves," a police officer proclaimed.

The villain grabbed a nearby truck and tossed it towards the group of people trying to flee. The truck flew towards the crowd at tremendous speed, only giving many of them seconds to process that they were likely going to die. Just as the tuck was a few feet from the first person in the crowd, it was sent flying back towards the villain. Everyone looked up in awe to see a giant of a man, while in casual clothes, the crowd recognized the man thanks to his golden hair.

"**FEAR NOT CITIZENS, FOR I AM HERE!" **All Might shouted towards the crowd

The villain let out another roar and changed at All Might, giving his signature smile. All Might rushed the villain head-on, showing to have the better speed, All Might was in front of the villain before he was even close to the crowd.

**"I HOPE YOU ENJOYED YOUR FUN VILLAIN, CAUSE IT ENDS HERE!"  
**

The villain tried to counter All Might, but for a brief moment, the villain had a look of surprise on his face. All Might took this chance and reeled his fist back, ready to use one of his smashes.

"**DETROIT SMASH!"**

The resulting punch sent the villain flying into the sky, only to fall back down to the earth mere moments later. Soon enough, the emergency services arrived to help tend the wounded and find anyone trapped in the rubble, and as usual, the media was close behind. The reporters ran up to talk to All Might about taking down the villain. He mentally prepared himself for the number of questions.

"Awwwwwww" the reports cooed

.

.

.

That, however, wasn't what All Might expect, he was confused at the reporters' reaction.

"Bhah!"

Then the realization kicked in when All Might heard that voice. He was still carrying Izumi in the baby carrier attached to his chest. In all the chaos, he forgot about Izumi. Then the next realization kicked in again…

'SHIT! I JUST BROUGHT IZUMI INTO A DANGEROUS SITUATION, AIZAWA IS GOING TO KILL ME FOR SURE!'

"All Might, who is this baby?"

"Does this baby have any connection?"

"Has the number one hero finally become the number one father?"

The questions kept pouring in from the reporters. The questions mostly revolved around if Izumi was his daughter. The media continued asking their questions, till All might silenced then with a cough.

"To answer your questions, no. Izumi is not my daughter, but she is like a niece to me." All Might replied with a proud smile

"All Might if, the girl isn't yours, who's her parents?" a female reporter asked.

"Ah, that would be The Underground Hero Eraserhead, he's the proud father of this little cinnamon roll," All Might said as he patted Izumi hair, making her giggle and the reporters aww at her reaction.

"All Might, how do you know Eraserhead, rumor has it. He's not big on working with flashy heroes like yourself or Endeavour," a male reporter questioned.

"I met him a couple of months back when I was visiting UA. It was grand to revisit my old school and meet the new teachers and to answer your other question. It's not that Eraserhead is against working with heroes like me, it's just he rather keep to the shadows and stay out of the public eye. That's why you don't see him publicly working with us." All Might stated, the media seemed to be happy with the responses he was giving

They sent out another awww when they saw Izumi was trying to reach up to All Might, likely thinking she wanted a hug, but All Might knew it was to try and nibble his hair.

"All Might! What information do you have on the mother of this little bundle of sunshine?" the reporter stated innocently enough while getting distracted, whereas everyone else noticed the sudden chill in the air and lack of calm atmosphere.

"This interview is over." The number one claimed in a tone so straight-laced it would be recorded in his fan clubs' history books, and before any further debate could be raised, a significant wind indicating All Might's departure ran through.

"Dammit. DAMMIT! I'm already on Eraser Head's bad side most likely, and such a somber reminder isn't going to do me any favors." As he looks down, he feels relief go through him knowing his current young cargo most likely doesn't understand the question and won't remember this unfortunate scene.

* * *

It only took Toshi a few minutes to make it back to Aizawa's apartment, Toshi was curious at Aizawa reaction to this. "Maybe he didn't see it, I know the media get these things out fast, but there's no way they did it that quick," Toshi muttered as he neared the door

The door to Aizawa apartment flew open, just as Toshi was about to knock. In the front doorway was Aizawa, the man's anger was clearly visible from both his gaze and the aura around him to Toshi this wrath could easily overwhelm anything All For One had thrown at him.

"Aghhh… …I se..e you we…re wait..ing for us" Toshi mumbled, scared for his life

"Explain," Aizawa said, his tone laced with rage

" are…you.." Before Toshi could utter another word, Aizawa held up his phone to him. On it was a story on the villain Toshi had just beaten, and not only did the article have pictures of Izumi strapped to Toshi chest, but even a video of both the fight and interview after.

"Explain why you brought my baby girl into a villain fight?" Aizawa's tone was unchanging in the slightest.

"W..well.. you…se..e…I…" Toshi realized he had no good reason for what he did before Aizawa could act, Toshi handed him Izumi and leaped as fast as he could from the pissed off father. Shouting as he left, he'll make it up to them.

"Coward doesn't have the balls to face the consequences," Aizawa grumbled. He looked to Izumi, who was looking back at him. "So, I bet you loved your first villain fight" Izumi nodded at her dad's question. "Good, 'cause you're not going near another villain till you're in your twenties," Aizawa jokingly said. Izumi, grumbled back at him, "Fine till you get your provisional license, why do I get the feeling you're just going to get harder to control as you get older. Now come on, it's time for someone's nap" As if by chance, Izumi let out a little yawn and snuggled into her father's shirt.

* * *

**A/N: ****A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was fun to write it but before you go I have a question for you. How would you feel if I wrote a Good Endeavour fic, would you be interested to read it?**


	6. Chapter 6

"Sooooo~ when's the party?" Midnight asked

"What party?" Aizawa asked back

"Wh-w-WHAT PARTY!? IZUMI'S PARTY, YOU IDIOT! HER BIRTHDAY IS NEXT WEEK!" Midnight screamed so loud for a moment, Hound Dog could hear it from the other side of the school.

"Jesus," Aizawa groaned as Midnight screaming left a ring in his ears. "What is wrong with."

"What's wrong with, what's wrong with you? You have to have a party for Izumi" Midnight replied

"Why sure I'm going to get her stuff for her birthday, but why go through the trouble of throwing a party, it's not like she'll remember it," Aizawa said in the same bored tone

"That's not the point! It's little Izumi's first birthday. So we have to celebrate, the birth of the cutest thing on the planet!" Midnight fired back, stomping her foot to emphasize her point.

"If I say yes, will you let me sleep in peace?"

"Deal!" Midnight said instantly

* * *

After getting Aizawa's approval, Nemuri took charge of organizing Izumi party. Getting the UA staff on board was easy, well for most of them at least, Vlad and Snipe said they couldn't come to the party due to both of them having plans already and unable to reschedule. Nemuri didn't care, granted she made sure the pair promised to at least get Izumi a present, the planning went down smoothly as each member got something sorted for the party. After a couple of days, they had everything for the party.

"So, what are you getting, Izumi?" Mic asked

"I got a couple of ideas, but I want to check out a few places first, I want it to be something Izumi love," Nemuri said as she was checking out a collection of hero plushies.

Mic and Nemuri had decided to help each other out and made a day for the pair of them to find a gift for Izumi.

Yo, anything good?" Mic asked

"No~ all they got is a few basic hero plushies and a lot of Endeavours, guess no one wants a plushie of that flaming jerk" Nemuri chuckled, the pair left the shop empty-handed. They continued their search for another hour, still without a present for Izumi.

"Man, who knew getting an infant a birthday present be this hard" Mic whiney asked

"I know, seriously, it's infuriating."

"Why don't you get her some clothes? It should be easier than this" Mic asked

"I know, but… I just want to give her something…. something she can treasure."

Mic could tell Nemuri was down in the dumps. He looked around, hoping luck was on his side and lo and behold, it was. He grabbed Nemuri's hand and escorted/dragged her down the street until they reached the shop Mic noticed, in the window, the sign said, "Custom knitwear."

"Yeah, this place looks good, you can get her something custom made, she'll defiantly treasure that" Mic proclaimed, Nemuri nodded in agreement and the two walked into the shop.

* * *

The store's interior had a warm glow about it, almost like being in here made you feel relaxed, maybe it was due to the amount of soft-looking jumpers and blankets or the warm colors painted on the wall.

"Hello there, looking for anything in particular? ~" chippered the girl behind the counter

"Actually yes, your sign said you could make custom knitwear, I was wondering, how long would it take to complete an order?" Nemuri asked

"Well… It all depends on what you order, the size, and what it would be." The girl replied, "But I will do my best with the order, is there anything special you would like?" The girl asked Nemuri was grinning from ear to ear. It looks like she might have something special for Izumi, after all.

She gave the girl her request, and after filling out the needed form and paying for it, she was done. The girl said the order would take a few hours to finish, so to pass the time, the pair left to find Mic's present for Izumi.

* * *

The search didn't take long, one problem, though….

"Oh come on, Izumi will love this!" Mic gestured to the full drum kit

"That's too much!" Nemuri screeched

"What do you mean, I can teach her how to play, yeah Izumi the drummer now that has a ring to it" Mic smiled at the thought of teaching Izumi how to play the drums.

"Aizawa barely gets any sleep as it is," Nemuri retorted "And she's too young for a full drum kit." After spending the next hour debating on Mic's present, the vocal hero gave in and got a triangle and a xylophone for Izumi's birthday.

* * *

Izumi birthday had arrived, Aizawa was asking himself why he let Nemuri plan his daughter's birthday. He preferred his original plan of just him spending the day with her, but of course, Nemuri wanted to spoil her niece. Aizawa hoped this would affect Izumi growing up. He rather not handle a spoiled brat for a daughter. Said birthday girl was currently asleep on her father's lap, Aizawa passed his hand through Izumi's curly hair. He recalled the day Inko told him. He was going to become a father, vividly.

**21 months ago**

Aizawa was a rational person. He prided himself on that. So when his finance Inko had been continuously sick for the last week and had developed a strange craving for katsudon. He made sure she got a doctor's appointment, no point staying sick longer than needed. The day she had her doctor's appointment, Shota was doing a stakeout with Miss Joke, the entire time she wouldn't stop cracking her "jokes," the only advantage she had ended her flirting once learning of Inko. Sadly that resulted in inko making another friend that annoyed her finance. He was wondering if that was her criteria for friends.

He didn't get home till four in the morning and was surprised to find Inko fidgeting with her mug on the couch.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Aizawa asked, his sudden appearance caught Inko off guard, causing her to throw her mug at him. Aizawa caught it with little effort. "Is this a new way of greeting a guest?"

"Shota don't do that; you know I hate you sneaking up on me!" Inko rambled

"Well, that wouldn't have happened if you were in your bed, so again why are you still up, nightmares?" He asked concernedly

"No…," Inko mumbled

"Ok, well, how'd the doctors go? They find out the problem."

"Yes…..."

"Alright, so what's the issue and they give you any medicine for it," Aizawa asked again

"Actually…. They didn't but gave me a list of do's and don'ts" Ok now Aizawa was confused

"Wait, so what do you have then? An infection, a cold, some sort of disease?" He said

"Well…..."

"Damn it Inko, what did the doctor tell, stop beating around the bush!" Aizawa shouted

"I'm pregnant with your baby! There happy!" Inko screamed back at him

.

.

.

.

That defiantly wasn't what Aizawa expected to hear today or ever if he was honest with himself.

"I'm…. going to be…a dad," Aizawa asked, Inko smiled back at him and nodded at his question as tears formed in her eyes. Before she could shed a single tear, Aizawa pulled her into a hug. The couple spent the next hour talking about what to do to get ready for the new addition to the family, mainly how to tell their friends about this. Not even bothering to think of their parents. After that, the fatigue hit the pair of them after the initial shock of the pregnancy wore off, the couple headed off to bed, spending the rest of the day in bed, just cuddling the other.

**Present**

Aizawa was pulled from his sweet memory when he heard the front doorbell go off. This woke Izumi as well. He lifted the birthday girl and headed to the front door, only to be met with a giant stuffed bear that eclipsed him.

"What…the…"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" All Might shouted after appearing from behind the bear. "Midnight told me about the party, so I thought I arrive early to bring Izumi her present" Before Aizawa could say a word, All Might somehow bring the bear into the apartment and set it down in the living room.

"Oi number 1, that teddy isn't efficient for anything," Aizawa said

"Come now, Eraserhead, any child, would disagree, right young Izumi?" Toshi asked the birthday girl

"E-e-efficient." Izumi babbled

"See? She agrees..."

.

.

"Eh?" The two heroes were baffled at looked to Izumi

"E-efficient" Izumi babbled again

.

.

.

"HER FIRST WORD!" Toshi screamed, Aizawa just stared at Izumi in complete shock.

"Huh… guess you're more like me than we first thought," Aizawa said, Izumi giggled at her dad's comparison.

After an hour, the rest of the guests arrived. Nemuri was the first there, then Nezu arrived with Recovery girl, pretty soon most of the UA staff where here, besides Vlad, Snipe and surprisingly Ectoplasm. Izumi was playing with Nemuri and Recovery Girl when they decided. It was time for birthday presents.

"Oh oh oh, pick my present first" Nemuri practically begged, Aizawa smirked and pulled the present from Nemuri. Opening it for Izumi, Aizawa was surprised to see it was a large white blanket, Izumi immediately tried to reach for the blanket. What surprised Aizawa the most was the stitching on the blanket. In bold lettering, it said Ultimate Problem Child.

"Why does it have this?" Aizawa asked pointing to the stitching

"I thought it be funny and besides, I think we both know Izumi will become the ultimate problem child when she gets older, especially when she discovers boys," Nemuri chuckled manically.

"That's never going to happen," Aizawa said in a bored tone

"Come on, Aizawa. Even you have to admit your little girl going to grow up eventually" Nezu said in a chippered tone

"Not. Going. To. Happen," Aizawa said with an evil glint in his eyes. The staff laughed at Aizawa's statement, next up came Hound dog with his present.

"Here, I think she'll like it," Hound dog growled out as he handed Nemuri the box. Inside was a cute plushie of a puppy. Izumi gave it one of the iconic hugs but started petting Hound dog. This just made the dog based hero, loose his wild look and basically became a big puppy, like always when Izumi petted him.

After snapping Hound dog out of it, Nezu was next up. To everyone's surprise, it was a black box.

"Oh, come on, Nezu, that isn't much of a present!" Mic complained, Nezu just grinned.

"Oh yee of little faith, just a book or in this case box, by its cover, press the button on the top" Nezu requested, seeing no problem, Nemuri pressed the button and on one of the faces, appeared a screen with a basic mathematic equation.

"Ok Izumi, solve the equation" A robot voiced similar to Nezu asked, Izumi looked at the screen, and it asked her what two plus two gave you. When Izumi answered correctly, the box played a little celebration song, Aizawa looked too Nezu impressed.

"Nice gift" he commented

"Oh, I thought it would help her in her development and provide plenty of fun" Nezu answered, the song played again as Izumi got another right answer. "My my, someone's a little genius," Nezu said as he came up to Izumi when she saw Nezu approach her, she patted his head in a show of affection, "Why thank you, Izumi, you give very good head pats," Nezu said in a professional tone. Still, his tail betrayed his tone as he acted similar to a dog when they're excited.

The rest of the UA staff soon gave Izumi her presents. Recovery Girl got her a child approved book on the human body. Mic was proud to provide Izumi with her musical based gifts, Izumi immediately got to playing her triangle with glee. Vlad sadly only sent Izumi a card, a little pathetic, to be honest. Then came Aizawa's turn.

"Ok Shota, what you get your special little girl~," Midnight asked

"Well….it's nothing special" Aizawa pulled a bag out from behind the couch, and out he pulled a white scarf, similar to his. "She likes to play with mine, so I figured I get her own to play with. And we can match" He mumbled the last part

"What was that?" Nemuri asked with an evil smirk plastered on her face.

Aizawa ignored Nemuri and wrapped the scarf around Izumi, making sure not to make it too tight. The second he was done, Izumi started playing and nibbling the scarf, Aizawa chuckled, he expected that to happen. The rest of the party went rather quietly, Izumi continued to play with her scarf and the puzzle box. After a couple of hours, everyone started to leave, Nemuri and Mic being the last one to go or in Nemuri's case, dragged out the front door.

"You enjoy your birthday?" Aizawa asked Izumi, nodded back. "Why am I not surprised you can already talk."

Aizawa got started on cleaning up when he saw Izumi beginning to fall asleep on the couch.

"Guess you've had a busy day, spoiled by everyone, and said your first word, that wipes anyone out," Aizawa remarked as he carried Izumi to her room. "You know Izumi, she may not be here, but I know your mum be proud of you" Aizawa set Izumi down in her crib and kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams problem," Aizawa said as he left the room.

"Daddy," Izumi squeaked, just as she fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Damn it, this chapter was so cute to write, I wanted to put an Inko scene and I thought when Aizawa learned he was going to be a dad be perfect. Have to say reading the reviews/reactions to the last chapter was a blast, granted I've seen much more hatred for All Might in other fics XP. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you all have an amazing holiday and New Year**


	7. Update

Hello there, Normandy 1998 here with an update or in this case announcement

Izumi Aizawa is being put on a temporary hiatus

Now before someone post a review asking why or if I'm dropping it, I'm not. Roughly over the last month I've had a guest repeatedly posting the same review simply saying more. Now to some, this may not seem big, but when someone is basically demanding I post a new chapter, it gets me upset. I don't mind curious like wonder when the next chapter is out or I can't wait to see what happens next type reviews but others basically go I want the new chapter now

This is not a job, it's a hobby and when someone starts demanding new chapters. It turns this into a chore.

I've got a ton planned for Izumi Aizawa especially in the next few years of her life but I need the time and the energy to write it, especially with some of the chapters I'm planning out in both the near and far future.

So I'm taking advice from a friend and fellow fanfic writer and putting this on hold until further notice. I am deeply sorry to the people who are patient with me and my random schedule of fic updates but sadly I have to do this.

I hate that I have to do this but it's also reminding the people who aren't patient that I can easily stop this fic if they keep demanding more chapters frequently.

Thank you for reading this update and I hope you have a great day.


	8. Chapter 7

"Pup pup," Izumi cheered from Nemuri's lap as Hound dog came back with the toy she threw. As soon as the infant got the toy back, she threw it once again for Hound dog to get. It was clear the pair loved playing fetch.

It had been a couple of weeks since Izumi's birthday, and the infant had kept expanding her vocabulary, to varying degrees of success with some words. Nemuri was positively buzzing after learning Izumi had said her first word, granted to her, efficient wasn't a cute first word. But she still gave her niece the biggest hug. Granted she was desperate to have her say certain words

"Come on, say, auntie, please!" Nemuri begged as she looked down at her niece.

"Seepy" Izumi yawned, rubbing her eyes, clearly exhausted from playing fetch with Hound dog

"No! No seepy, more speaky" Nemuri pleaded

"Seriously?" Aizawa said in his usual, tired tone.

"Hey! It's important for Izumi's development that we teach her as many new words as possible, even if a few are mostly to make her more adorable," Nemuri argued. Aizawa just rolled his eyes at Nemuri, it was too early for this nonsense, and he hadn't had enough coffee.

"True, but if you overload her, it could have a negative impact on her development," Aizawa groaned as he picked Izumi up. "Besides, I'm pretty sure if Inko would haunt us if we didn't let Izumi have her naps."

"Shota, that's just nonsense, ghost aren't real."

"You say that but, All Might said strange things happened around his apartment after he dragged Izumi into that villain fight" Aizawa turned and gave Nemuri a smile, she swore she only saw in those old horror movies, she and Inko use to watch in high school. "I wonder if that was a ghost or not?"

Nemuri felt a chill go down her spine and made a b line for her classroom. Aizawa chuckled that his scare tactic worked, turning his attention back to Izumi, he saw the infant had fallen asleep, her little hand gripping his black shirt. The erasure hero soon put Izumi down in her playpen, for her nap.

"Hey, Yamada," Aizawa called out to his friend. "Keep an eye on Izumi. You know what to do, right?" Yamada just gave Aizawa two thumbs up, clearly aware Izumi was asleep and didn't want to risk waking her. "Good, heads up got a trip off campus, should be back before the last bell, make sure Nemuri doesn't take Izumi to any classes."

"No problem, my man. I'll keep an eye on the Lil listener."

"Good, see ya later" And like that, Aizawa was out the staff room, leaving Yamada alone with Izumi. The vocal looked up and saw Izumi sound asleep in her playpen; he let out a little chuckle and got back to his work.

* * *

For the next two hours, Yamada was the only teacher in the teachers' lounge, the blonde content with his music, and working through his classes tests. He was drawn away from his work when Vlad walked through the door.

"Hey, what you doing here, thought you were teaching all day?" Yamada asked as he took his headphones off.

"I am, just forgot something. I should only be a moment," Vlad answered as he headed to his desk. Yamada just nodded to his fellow teacher as he went back to his work…..

Until

"YAMADA!" Vlad screamed, the surprise of which sent Yamada tumbling off his chair.

"Shhhh, Vlad, Izumi is sleeping, do you want to face Aizawa's wrath?"

"I think we got a bigger problem than if I woke her up!"

Curious at what was wrong, Yamada bolted over to Vlad as he stood next to Izumi's playpen. Once getting over to him, he asked what the problem was, only for Vlad to point to Izumi's playpen. Baffled, the vocal hero looked into the playpen. It looked like it always did, same toys, same blanket. All that was missing was…..

Izumi….

.

.

.

.

"SHIT!" Yamada screamed

"Where is she?" Vlad asked

"I don't know! She was here a while ago; she must be hiding here in the room," Yamada screeched as he ran around the room looking for his niece.

"Ugh, you might be wrong there, when I got here, the door was opened a little bit." Stopping his search, Yamada looked to Vlad and gave him a look that made it seem like Vlad had just said a bad joke.

"So your saying, Izumi, a toddler. Escaped her playpen and then snuck out of the teachers' lounge, you realize how dumb that sounds?" Yamada asked

"We're also talking about the said toddler who was able to throw a toy across a room at All Might and is taking on new words faster than any baby I've seen."

"Ok, forget this, we have to find Izumi fast before something happens to her!"

"Woah Woah, I'm not involved, you were left in charge of Izumi, you're on your own" But just as Vlad tried to leave. Yamada was on his knees and had his arms wrapped around Vlad's waist, pleading for his help. The blood hero tried his best to pry the vocal hero off him until Yamada mentioned if something happened to Izumi, Aizawa would be pissed, and after hearing how he hung All Might up like a piñata, Vlad wasn't about to tempt fate.

* * *

Izumi didn't know where she was or even going. All the infant knew was, her blonde uncle was busy, and she went looking for her papa or someone else to play with. Izumi was alternating between walking and crawling, sticking to walking until her feet would get sore, and go back to crawling. The toddler kept this up until she crawled into the cafeteria. The little girl crawled under and around the tables, looking for someone. The place seemed deserted until Izumi saw an odd mixture of muscle and fat you would expect from a sumo wrestler before a heroes' studies student and said large individual was eating an unfamiliar food. Izumi, using what little muscles her body had, pulled herself up onto the chair next to the student and looked to the food he had next to him.

It smelled delicious to Izumi, curiosity getting the better of her, Izumi reached for the unfamiliar food. Only for her to be yanked away from it, just as she was about to grab it. Now she was face to face with the student whose food she was about to steal. But instead of shouting or cursing at the infant for trying to take the food, the student let out a sigh.

"Phew, good thing I saw you. Trust me takoyaki looks and is delicious, but those have just been baked and are still really hot" The student chuckled as he set Izumi down on the table in front of him. "Trust me, I'm speaking from experience when I say, eating freshly baked food sounds nice, but it hurts, you understand?" Izumi nodded back at the student, catching him off guard for a second, not expecting the infant to fully understand him.

"Ok, so you're smarter than the average toddler I see, so what are you doing here? Last I checked UA didn't run a day-care system."

"P-p-ply" Izumi cheered happily

"Oh you want to play, sorry but I can't right now, I'm busy trying to finish something" the student sighed, Izumi just pouted at him, this made him laugh though, which only made Izumi pout more. "Nah, it's just my teacher told me I have to get my hero name finished and I keep hitting dead ends, nothing sounds right."

Izumi crawled over and looked at the student's notebook. It had multiple hero names ranging from Fatzilla to Bounceman to even Gumtastic, even Izumi and her underdeveloped brain could tell none of them would work as hero names. Hell, he probably make the villain laugh into submission when he said his name. Izumi looked back to the student as he mumbled over a different name.

"Fattron, no, that's way worse…damn, what will I.."

"Bhah" Izumi shouted the best she could, getting the student's attention and noticing her pointing to one of the names, he looked and saw she pointed out Fatzilla. He gave Izumi a "are you serious" look, only for Izumi to point to Gumtastic. "Wait, are you saying I should combine them?" the student asked, Izumi, nodded back at him in response.

"Oh ok, how about….. Gumzilla?" the student asked, only for Izumi to shake her head. "Ok, how about fantastic" Izumi shook her head once more. "Alright….oh, I got it, Fataton!" The student cheered with vigor, but when he looked to Izumi, the infant was scowling at him, it reminded him of the rumors about the teacher that would expel students for not being serious.

"O-ok….y-you don't ll-ke that," The student said, now scared of the infant in front of him, he thought over the name and all the combinations. It went on for a few minutes until a lightbulb went off in his head.

"I got it, I Taishiro Toyomitsu will be the hero Fatgum!" The now named student cheered, only now to be joined in by Izumi as she clapped her hands, in approval of Taishiro hero name. "Thanks, kid, you're a real lifesaver, here think of it as a thank you present" Taishiro handed Izumi one of the now cooled takoyaki.

Once Izumi got her hands on the takoyaki, she immediately started nibbling on the food. Taishiro chuckled, feeling his heart warm at the sight of Izumi enjoying the takoyaki. Taishiro went back to his notebook as he jotted down his new hero name. When he looked up from his textbook, he saw Izumi was gone, he looked under and around his table, trying to find her but no luck.

It was like she vanished

Taishiro quickly packed his stuff into his school bag and ran out the cafeteria, determined to make sure the little girl was safe and sound.

* * *

Little Izumi continued her adventure across the UA campus, taking in her surroundings as best one could at her age. Currently beset to cross the large patch of grass outside until she heard the unmistakable noise of teenagers in peril, which usually meant one of two things.

One, a villain was attacking children or two her papa was nearby

Believing it to be the latter. She followed the sounds of peril until she crawled through an opening leading into a vast building. After she got through the opening, Izumi found herself in gym Gamma, from the side-lines she watched as the students fought a nearly never-ending supply of robots. Izumi laughed as she watched the students grind them into dust. Her laughter, however, gained the gaze of one of the robots. Suddenly Izumi was face to face with one of the massive combat robots, the child utterly unaware of the danger she was in.

"SCANNING TARGET" The combat robot beeped as he scanned Izumi. "TARGET IDENTIFIED AS IZUMI AIZAWA, DAUGHTER OF ERASURE HERO, ERASUREHEAD. ACTIVATING PROGRAME 0001" The combat robot beeped as it grabbed the back of Izumi's shirt.

Being a student of UA meant you had to be ready for anything on a daily basis; it all depended on the teacher and their work ethic. But nothing could prepare the members of class 2a for today's crazy class. It started simple enough. The teacher gave them free combat training with the robots so the students can work on their moves and techniques.

But somehow combat training had turned into the strangest case of a hostage situation ever.

Out of nowhere, the robots had gotten their hands on an actual human baby, but what was the strange cherry on this strange sundae.

The robots seemed to activate a unique programme that…turned them into the near-perfect caretaker or nanny for the baby girl.

"WE WILL TAKE THIS SMALL ONE AND RAISE IT TO DESTROY HUMANITY'S VERY FOUNDATION!" one of the combat robots beeped

The students all shared the same look of "What the fuck is going on."

"So am I the only one who has to ask but where the fuck did this come from?" one of the female students asked

"I know each teacher has their own method, but this can't be something they planned, seriously where did they even get the baby?" Another student asked. While the students continued to try and figure out the new situation, back with Izumi, the little infant was enjoying her time with the robots. One summoned what looked to be a rattle from its hand and let her play with it. While another played the robot equivalent of a nursery rhyme with beeps and boops instead of words

"H-hey! Doesn't Aizawa sensei have a kid?"

"Yeah, Izumi, he brought her to class once. Oh yeah! That's defs her!"

...

The silence was pierced by the collective realization that as lackadaisical as Eraserhead came off, he was no slouch when it actually went towards his students' care and safety. Meaning if his kid was there, in a class not affiliated with him, with the current teacher having said nothing on a hostage situation, with the robots clearly blocking their access, she was not meant to be there. The daughter of the teacher who puts expulsions on students' permanent records for their first lesson was in actual potential danger.

A grand collective "OH SHIT pierced prior mentioned silence!"

Realizing the peril, they were in, the class quickly started coming up with a plan to get Izumi before Aizawa began looking for her or worse, something happens to her. Back with Izumi and her new nannies, the bots continued to keep her entertained as the rest of the robots dealt with the students, now trying to get to the infant.

"FOOLISH MEATBAGS, DO THEY NOT REALIZE HOW PATHETIC THEY ARE COMPARED TO USE MACHINES, ALL MEATBAGS SHALL FALL TO US!" The main robot beeped, only to somehow flinch when it heard Izumi start to sniffle, almost like she was about to cry. "EXCEPT FOR YOU TINY MASTER, YOU ARE QUITE POWERFUL AND IMPRESIVE…. FOR A MEATBAG"

Izumi sniffles were soon replaced with giggles thanks to the human-hating robot, which strangely enough was proving to be a somewhat effective nanny. After a while, soon, the students had gotten through most of the robots. This caused the robots to act as nannies to Izumi to return to their combat mode, except for the first robot to innate programme one.

"IT WOULD SEEM MY FELLOW MECHANOIDS ARE BEING SLAUGHTERED BY THE MEATBAG SCUM, SUCH A WASTE OF BRILLANT ENGINEERING." the last remaining nanny converted bot said, it looked to the small child he was caring for and then back to the students about to attack it. "WELL IT WOULD SEEM IT'S NOW UP TO ME TO EVISCERATE THESE PATHETIC MEATBAGS, I WOULD SAY TINY MASTER THAT I HOPE TO SEE YOU AGAIN, SADLY FROM WHAT MY MEMORY BANKS HAVE SHOWN. IT SEEMS MEMORY WIPES ARE ROUTINE FOR THE MECHANOIDS THAT SURVIVE THESE ENCOUNTERS. SO INSTEAD I LIKE TO SAY IT'S BEEN A PLEASURE SERVING YOU" the bot bid farewell to his tiny master as it ran headfirst into the students, it's the first attack sending most of them flying due to being caught off guard.

Seeing as she had none of those funny machines anymore, Izumi waddled to the exit for the gym. Once reaching the door, she turned around and looked to the last standing robot, who had two students in a headlock while blasting a couple near him. "Bye bye~" Izumi squeaked as she bid farewell to the funny robot and walked out of the gym.

* * *

Recovery Girl was enjoying a relaxing afternoon in her office, for most of the day, no one appeared in her office, except for a kid trying to fake he was sick. One mention of needing an injecting and the student was gone in an instant, seemingly cured. But 10 minutes ago, her peace was interrupted when a third-year dragged another student into her office.

"Oh, dear, what happened?" Recovery girl asked, keeping her calm demeanor.

"He fell down the stairs Recovery girl," the third year grunted as he laid the student. He was dragging onto one of the beds.

"Was he pushed or tripped? Recovery girl asked

"It seemed he was looking for something….and failed to notice how close he was to the stairs" the student replied

After thanking the third year for bringing his injured classmate, Recovery girl got to work, bandaging the boy's injuries. A few minutes into wrapping the bandage, the student regained consciousness.

"Hello there, how are you feeling sonny?" Recovery girl asked, in her grandmother like tone.

"…Sore…" The student groaned as he pulled himself into the upright position. "How'd I get here?"

"One of your classmates saw you fall down the stairs and brought you here, Mr?"

"Taishiro Toyomitsu" The student now known as Taishiro stated

"Ok then, now care to explain why you failed to notice the stairs?" Recovery girl asked

"I…I was looking…for someone," he responded rather slowly, as he was starting to feel the pain from his injuries kick in.

"May I ask who?" recovery girl asked again

"Goanna sound strange…. but I was looking for a baby, little girl with green curls an…." But before he could describe the infant any further, Taizhou saw Recovery girl, chuckling to herself. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, young man, you must have run into Izumi, I guess she got out of her playpen and decided to explore."

"Wait….you know her?" Taishiro replied, quite confused at the nurse's sudden calmness at the mention of the little girl he was looking for.

"Know her. I like to think I do. She is the closest thing I have to a granddaughter. Izumi is Erasurehead's little girl." Recovery girl answered

"Still, shouldn't you be worried, she's an infant lost in UA, imagine what would happen if she walked into the support department!"

"Don't worry, she's likely been found by another teacher or will show up safe and sound soon. Now I need to finish up with your treatment. I'll just go get some more bandages," Hopping off her chair. Recovery girl walked up to the cabinet she stored the bandages. Upon opening it, she let out a little chuckle at the sight before her, Izumi sleeping soundly on top of the bandages, using them as a makeshift bed and blanket. "Awww, I guess she must have worn herself out from all the walking and crawling."

With great care, Recovery girl lifted Izumi out the cupboard and held the sleeping infant close as she walked back to her patient.

"I told you she shows up safe and sound" Recovery girl chuckled, while Taishiro let out an aww at the sleeping Izumi, Recovery girl could tell Izumi had wrapped yet another victim around her lil finger. "Dearie could you do me a favor and take Izumi back to the teachers' lounge, I go myself, but I have a feeling Aizawa will be bringing back a few broken students, and I don't think he like to find Izumi sleeping in here."

Recovery Girl request seemed simple enough, and it meant Taishiro could make sure Izumi get back to her dad safe and sound. With his head held high, Taishiro accepted his teacher's request. He carefully lifted Izumi from Recovery girl grasp and into his own. Izumi's immediate reaction was to snuggle into Taishiro, which just made the hero student feel so much better.

* * *

"WE'RE SO DEAD!" Yamada screamed as he continued to panic around the room. "We looked everywhere and couldn't find Izumi. What if she got into the support lab? Or the kitchen? Oh my god, what if she got out of UA and is loose in the city?!"

Getting annoyed by Yamada screaming, Vlad grabbed the vocal hero and started to slap the man silly. "Look, just calm down! Calm down! Calm down!" the resulting slaps making Yamada fall back into one of the chairs, "God, I hate panicking."

"Yeah…sorry about that Vlad" Yamada grunted as he snapped his jaw back into place

"It's alright, oh, and Yamada."

"Yeah?" the second Yamada let that word out, Vlad slapped him once again. "What was that for?"

"Just to be sure your completely calmed down."

"Still, what are we going to do about Izumi?" Hizashi asked the blood hero, worrying at what Aizawa do to him. One thought being him hanging his head above a fireplace.

"What about Izumi?" A voice asked from behind Yamada, turning around faster than he could comprehend, Yamada saw it was the only other person you never wanted to tell you lost Izumi to, Nemuri.

"Argh! Oh Nemuri, what are you doing here?" Yamada asked while he was sweating at Nemuri's sudden appearance.

"I work here," She answered, confused at the strange question. "Anyway, I had a bad day with a few students, and I need a hug from my favorite niece, so where's Izumi?" She asked, now Yamada knew he was in trouble

"Agh well…you..see, I ..may of…" Yamada sputtered as he was trying to come up with an answer that wouldn't result in him losing a limb

"Yamada, what did you do?"

"I.."

"Bhah!" Looking to the door, Yamada swears he had a guardian angel looking out for him because Izumi had finally returned just in time to save him from pissed off Nemuri. Granted, he was surprised to see her being carried by a student.

"Uhhh, I hear someone wants a hug from this little one," Tashiro muttered, a little worried at how his teachers would react to him holding Izumi. Before he could comprehend, though, suddenly Izumi was ripped from his grasp by his teacher, Midnight. The R rated hero pulled Izumi into a hug, the pair giggled at this as Midnight walked over to the other side of the room for some much-needed snuggles with Izumi.

"Ok then, well, if that's everything I….ahhhh" Taishiro screeched as Present Mic grabbed him and dragged him out in the hallway, from the rest of the teachers.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Yamada screamed as he hugged Taishiro, the strength of said hug, making him having to use his quirk to inflate just to stop his bones from breaking. "Seriously, you may have just saved me from the two scariest humans in this school."

"No problem, Mr. Yamada, it was a pleasure to help and meet Lil Izumi," Taishiro said in his ever-cheerful manner. "Oh, btw I think Izumi may have developed a love for takoyaki" Yamada burst out into laughter once hearing his niece had tried takoyaki, even more, when Taishiro brought up how she numed it.

After being thanked again by Yamada, Taishiro said bye to the Lil Izumi. As he began his trek to his next class, he heard a high pitched voice speak up.

"Bye-bye Fatgum," Izumi said, surprising her aunt

The future hero walked off with an ear reaching grin, one that didn't leave him for the rest of the day.

* * *

Aizawa was exhausted, the day out with the class was a disaster, students wouldn't shut up, the set up hadn't been completed meaning Aizawa had to improvise and a couple of his students got into a fight to impress a few of the girls. All Aizawa wanted to do now was crawl into his sleeping bag and sleep for a month, but he still needed to pick up Izumi from UA.

When he walked into the teacher's lounge, he was a quite surprised to see Yamada on the floor while Izumi rode on his back like a horse, hell Yamada even made sounds similar to a horse a few times as Aizawa watched them. The question whether he should stop this or record it for later blackmail material against Yamada or Izumi when she's older.

The answer was to record it.

After getting a minute's worth of future blackmailing content, Aizawa made his presence known.

"I see you two are having fun."

"Papa!" Izumi shouted in her high pitch tone.

"Oh, hey Aizawa, how was the special class?" Yamada asked, only to see Aizawa face change to that of annoyance.

"Ask Nezu after I file my report, anyway time for problem child here to head home" With little effort, Aizawa lifted Izumi off Yamada back, allowing Izumi's uncle to stand up straight again. Little Izumi yawned as she snuggled into her father's shirt, her small hand gripping his scarf.

"Looks like you had a busy day," Aizawa said as he grabbed Izumi's travel bag, the infant nodding her head slightly at her dad's comment. "Well I'm heading, see you tomorrow, Yamada."

"See you later, Mr grumpy and Lil listener," Yamada said as Aizawa made his way to the door, while in his head, Yamada was doing cartwheels that he avoided the wrath of Aizawa from learning he lost Izumi for most of the school day.

"Oh btw Yamada, I forgot to say something. Next time you look after Izumi, if I allow it, that is. Remember she likes to explore, and babyproofing doesn't work on her," Aizawa stated as he reached the faculty room's door. If Yamada jaw was a cartoon, you could tell it be going through the floor at this very moment.

"B-Bu-but, hy-ho-w did yo.." Yamada yammered as he tried to wrap his head around how Aizawa found out only for the erasure hero to show the vocal hero, a picture power loader sent him. The picture was a screenshot from one of the UA training bot inbuilt cameras that showed Izumi playing with one of the robots.

Yamada was left speechless as Aizawa left him alone in the teachers' lounge, as he walked out of UA he laughed at while Power loader never saw Izumi but still installed a nanny mode. 'Guess Inko was right, Izumi cuteness will affect anyone and everyone'.

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone, I'm back with a new chapter of Izumi and man did I like writing certain moments, like fatgum getting his name and Yamada getting slapped silly by Vlad. A heads up, the next few chapters will take longer to write as they are, well to be frank, rather tricky to write due to the material that's being used. But I aim to keep the other fics at a somewhat steady flow.**

**Before I go I thought I like to let everyone know that I've started a Twitter profile, if you're interested in following me, links down below.**

/Normandy19981


End file.
